


Taking It Slow

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a little downtime to finally stop dancing around a subject.</p><p> </p><p>For the forgerness's <a href="http://forgerness.livejournal.com/48558.html">Rare Pair Fest.</a> Laria_gwyn requested sexy car shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Slow

They were hiding on the first level of the dream, waiting to see if they could try another attempt at extraction. Their subject wasn't militarized, but he was proving to be a little more suspicious than they thought. Ariadne climbed into a car with Eames, Arthur and their latest extractor going into a separate car. The subject couldn't follow them both, and their extractor was going to have to go over their data again to figure out a new tack. The subject was a little peeved with his ex-wife at the moment, so Eames dropped the forge as soon as the car pulled out of the lot.

"So now what? There are seven more hours in this level," Ariadne asked with a sigh. "He won't trust us enough to go another layer in."

"I can get us back into the building, but I do think he's much angrier at his ex than we thought," Eames mused. He pulled into a different parking garage across town from the office building Ariadne had built for the subject. "I hope Paine comes up with a better plan than blackmail."

Ariadne nodded in agreement, but privately didn't think Paine would be able to come up with something. Maybe with Arthur's help...

"You think he's an idiot, too, don't you?" Eames asked, amused. He laughed outright at Ariadne's guilty look. "Can't be helped. Some just aren't cut out for the truly underhanded aspects of this line of work," he added, patting her knee affectionately.

"You've said that I'm cut out for it," Ariadne said, turning to look at him. She didn't ask him to move his hand, which remained on her knee. The fabric of her dress pants felt too thin, suddenly, as if the warmth of his hand was right against the skin of her thigh.

Eames' lips curled into a soft yet sardonic smile. "So I did." His fingers shifted slightly along the inside of her thigh, and it felt as though the touch burned. "You managed to maneuver us together here, after all."

"Made the most sense at the time. Arthur and Paine have to plan their next angle of attack."

"You've been maneuvering us alone together for some time now," Eames continued as if she hadn't spoken. His fingers crept a little higher along her thigh, and Ariadne didn't try to stop the movement. "I can't help but wonder what the plan is."

"Perhaps it's not a plan," Ariadne murmured softly, locking eyes with him. "Maybe you need to think of it as a test."

The smile widened and he nodded as if conceding a point to her. "How do I know when I've passed?"

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Eames leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow. His hand slid higher, fingertips tracing the juncture of her thighs through the cloth. Ariadne slid one hand along the back of his neck as she placed the other along his jaw. At her soft touch, he deepened the kiss. He licked at the inside of her mouth, lips a soft and gentle pressure over hers. His fingers traced lines against the fabric between her legs, just a light and subtle touch there. He made no move to press farther, even when Ariadne tried to pull him in closer.

"No need to rush things," he murmured, moving to kiss her jaw. "There's still plenty of time to savor the moment."

"Haven't we danced around this long enough? We've known each other for over a year."

"We've all the time in the world, darling," Eames murmured against her ear. "We can take it slow."

"And if I don't want to?" she challenged, sliding one hand down his chest.

Eames caught her hand and grinned wickedly at her. "Well, then." His touch grew firmer, rubbing at the place where her clit was. He chuckled when her breath caught and she licked her lips. "There may be something that can be arranged, yes?"

"Yes," she said, the s sound drawn out in a hiss when the circular rubbing grew a bit harder. "Like that," she breathed.

"Rather bossy, aren't you?" he teased.

"You like that," Ariadne returned, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

"Well, yes. That wasn't the point," he replied before kissing her back. His tongue slid between her lips as his hand kept up its rhythmic motions between her legs. Ariadne grasped his shirt in her fist, the other hand still at his shoulder. He chuckled against her mouth when she canted her hips and shimmied against his touch, but then she bit lightly on his tongue. Eames let out a sigh of pleasure and rubbed harder, until Ariadne seemed to melt like jelly against the car seat. He smiled when she curled herself against him, her face tucked against his neck. A few gentle pats helped ease her down from orgasm, and he left a soft kiss against the top of her head.

When Ariadne was able to gather her thoughts together, she slid her hand against the erection trapped in his trousers and sucked at a spot on his neck. "We still have six and a half hours left, Eames. Whatever will we do with the time?"

His pleased laughter was answer enough.


End file.
